


The Case of the Mint Choc Chip Ice Cream

by ghostlywhitedirewolf



Series: Stucky One-Shots & Prompts [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is a smug bastard, Established Relationship, Ice Cream, M/M, Smut, mint choc chip, steve is an ice cream thief and bucky doesn't appreciate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlywhitedirewolf/pseuds/ghostlywhitedirewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky doesn’t care that they can just buy more ice cream. That one was his.<br/>OR<br/>The one where Bucky gets sick of Steve insisting that he doesn’t want something and then stealing Bucky’s. Well, not this time. This time Bucky is determined to have his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case of the Mint Choc Chip Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Something fluffy to give me a break from the angst that is the Stucky multi-chapter fic that I'm working on.  
> Come and say hello to me on my tumblr: [ghostlywhitedirewolf](http://ghostlywhitedirewolf.tumblr.com/)  
> (I am currently accepting prompts so spam my askbox!)
> 
> Quick note: This is a one-shot, please subscribe to the series or my account rather than this individual fic if you would like to read more of my writing

-  
“Steve!” Bucky shouted as he stormed into the living room of their apartment.

“Everything alright, Buck?” Steve asked, looking concerned as he caught sight of his best friend.  
  
“That’s mine.” Bucky told him, gesticulating towards the tub of ice cream.  
  
“It’s fine, we can get more from the store.” Steve shrugged, the muscles on his bare chest moving with the motion, the tub of ice cream resting on his stomach as he lay across the sofa watching re-runs of the original Hawaii Five-0.  
  
“No, it’s not fine, that’s mine. You said you didn’t want any. I asked you three times. You said that you didn’t want any. You promised you wouldn’t eat it.” Bucky moved forward, stepping around the sofa to stand before Steve, blocking his view of the TV, intending to reclaim his ice cream.  
  
“Bucky, it’s almost gone, look.” Steve held it up to show him, a third of the tub still present but melting slightly. “Surely it’s easier for me to just finish it off myself? I’ll go to the store and get you more after. I promise.”  
  
“No” Bucky shook his head. “That one was mine. You don’t even like mint choc chip that much, you just ate it because it was there and you were too lazy to go get your own.”  
  
“Bucky, are you seriously falling out with me over a tub of ice cream?” Steve asked incredulously.  
  
“It’s almost gone, I’ll get you more, excuses Mister honourable, innocent, perfect Captain America, you’ve been doing this to me since we were kids and then pulling the kicked puppy face to get out of trouble. Not this time.” Bucky crossed his metal arm across his chest, holding the other hand out to Steve, beckoning with his fingers for him to hand over the tub.  
  
“What if I spit in it?” Steve asked, a playful glint appearing in his eyes as he tried not to smirk at Bucky’s childish behaviour.  
  
“Don’t care.”  
  
“What if I go to the store right now?”  
  
“I wanted that one. Tony brought it back from Italy specially.”  
  
“What if I promise to take you out for dinner to say sorry?”  
  
“You’re taking me for dinner anyway. You can’t offer something that’s already happening as a bribe.”  
  
“What if I promised to take you to Italy for more ice cream?”  
  
“You have a mission coming up, I heard Natasha talking about it. Nice try.”  
  
“What if I offered–” Steve thought for a moment and then winked. “–sex?”  
  
“Nope. Hand it over.”  
  
Steve sighed dramatically and made a show of holding the tub to his chest.  
  
“But I’ve had a bad day.”  
  
“No you have not. We had sex this morning and then you had lunch with Sam. You’ve been lying here ever since. The only thing bad about this day will be what I’m about to do to you if you don’t hand me my ice cream.” Bucky leaned over Steve and caught the rim of the tub in his fingers before pulling.  
  
“Seriously?” Steve snorted, not relinquishing his hold on the ice cream, looking up at Bucky petulantly.  
  
“Seriously. Sam said that I should have my own stuff and that my stuff should be my stuff.” Bucky raised an eyebrow.  
  
“You are not using your therapy to win an argument over who gets the last bit of ice cream. Not happening, Bucky.” Steve laughed, clutching the ice cream more tightly as Bucky pulled harder.  
  
“Fine.” Bucky snapped, letting go of the tub suddenly.  
  
Steve yelped as the loss of opposing force on the ice cream tub disappeared, his hands slipping, causing the tub to tip over, green coloured ice cream spilling onto his chest. “Great, just great.”  
  
Bucky’s answering snort of amusement earned him a glare as Steve glanced down at his chest, contemplating how to get up without slipping more ice cream. “A little help here?”  
  
Bucky smirked evilly, moving to straddle Steve’s waist. “With pleasure.”  
  
The brunet ran his hands down the side of Steve’s chest, stroking along his hipbones for a moment before pressing his mouth against Steve’s own.  
  
“What–?” Steve questioned with a shiver as Bucky nipped at his bottom lip.  
  
“M’helping.” Bucky mumbled against Steve’s neck, moving to kiss underneath his ear, the vibrations going straight to Steve’s cock as Bucky’s fingers stroked under the waistband of his jeans.  
  
“You carry on you’ll have more mess to clean up.” Steve mumbled, the sentence ending with a gasp as Bucky dragged his teeth lightly down one of his pecs and closed his mouth around a nipple, sucking gently.  
  
“Fuck, Bucky.” Steve hissed, pressing his hips up into Bucky’s, cock already half hard.  
  
Bucky chuckled, the sound muffled against Steve’s chest as he ran his mouth through the ice cream, sucking and licking at the liquid.  
  
“Are you serious?” Steve laughed, throwing his head back and smiling.  
  
“I’m always serious about ice cream.” Bucky told him, poker faced, a smirk on his face as he licked another stripe up Steve’s chest, eyes locking onto Steve’s and keeping them there.  
  
“Jesus,” Steve gasped as Bucky’s hands worked to free his cock, still keeping up his assault on Steve’s chest whilst he unbuttoned the blonde’s jeans.  
  
Steve’s breath stuttered as the other man closed his hand around his cock, stroking him gently as Bucky’s mouth licked up the mess on his upper body. “I’ll steal your ice cream more often if it gets me this.”  
  
Bucky hummed in response, pausing to pull his shirt over his head before throwing it to the floor beside the sofa and allowing Steve’s hands to roam over his abdomen, the blonde’s hands dipping lower to palm at his cock through his jeans.  
  
Bucky groaned, hand returning to Steve’s cock and crushing their mouths together, pumping Steve towards his release.  
  
“Ahhh, god.” Steve’s eyes closed as he thrust up into Bucky’s hand. “I’m close so close, ahh, Buck.”  
  
“You’re close?” Bucky asked questioningly, mouth catching the last bit of ice cream on Steve’s chest.  
  
The blond nodded and Bucky smirked, pressing a quick kiss to Steve’s mouth before pushing upwards, releasing Steve’s cock as he stood, grin widening as Steve’s head shot up in shock.  
  
“What? What are you doing? Where are you going?” he questioned, still breathless.  
  
Bucky grinned evilly, turning his back and walking away, hips moving seductively as he went, mentally praising himself for wearing the jeans that made his ass look amazing, or so he’d been told anyway.  
  
“Surely it’s easier for you to just finish it off yourself?” Bucky told him, shooting a grin and a wink over his shoulder.  
  
“You’re such a jerk.”  
  
“Don’t steal my ice cream, punk.” Bucky replied, disappearing out of the room.  
  
Bucky enjoyed the dull thud of Steve’s head hitting the arm of the couch as low groan of frustration escaped the Cap’s lips.  
  
He should know by now, Bucky can, and will, play just as dirty as Steve does.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment? They make me feel all fuzzy when I’m stressed out with uni work :)  
> Come and say hello to me on my tumblr: [ghostlywhitedirewolf](http://ghostlywhitedirewolf.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
